Study Session
by NNNoTNT
Summary: Dash invites Danny to a study session for their Algebra class. Eventually, Dash became bored and frustrated, refusing to work any further. Danny, in an effort to convince him to keep trying, tried to talk to Dash into a deal. Dash agreed to continue after Danny played a quick game of Truth or Dare with him, with a few tiny rules added. Danny's first dare was to take off his pants
1. Chapter 1

Him staring at Danny while he was bare from the waste down was equivalent to getting a wedgie on the flag pole by the school, and that might be an understatement.

"What?"

Dash, as if back from another world, widened his eyes and looked at Danny where his eyes were. "Huh?"

"You've seen it, alright? Can I put my pants back on now?"

As quickly as he could, he put on his cocky smile. "You wait 2 turns, remember?"

Danny scoffed. He looked at the clock to his right, on the dresser near Dash's bed, which said '7:20'. They've wasted 10 minutes playing this game instead of studying.

"Embarrassed, Fenton?" Dash tried to take the discomfort away from himself and make Danny look like the wimp. "I'd be too if I had to carry _that_ around."

Danny looked down on himself to see what he meant. He thought he was average sized for his age; he didn't see what was degrading about it. "What? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just a little." Dash left a space between his index finger and thumb.

"I'm not _small_!" Seeing the other shrug with a face suggesting otherwise, Danny knew this was a joke to make him feel some sort of insecurity about his body. He didn't want the other to win this insecurity game whatever means possible. "You got a better one?"

Dash squinted his his eyes and grinned. "Of course I do! _Look_ at me." He gestured the body that endured years of muscle enhancement.

"Prove it then!" Said without thinking. He didn't _really_ want to see if Dash wasn't all talk, but he didn't want to take it back in fear of loosing the bewildered expression on Dash's face. Danny demonstrated confidence and lack of shame, and loosing that would be loosing to Dash. "Show me."

He tried to take the words out of his mouth but he couldn't at the time, still trying to get himself to understand and accept what Danny just asked. "You—you wanna—?"

"You know what I said. You're not all talk are you?"

"No." It wasn't true that Danny wasn't as big as his was. Danny was normal, and he didn't want to prove it otherwise. As much as he didn't want to take off his pants, there was a strict reputation of confidence that he had to keep. The worst that could happen is dropping it in front of one of the top 10 biggest losers in school. He hooked his thumbs oh his shorts, and froze. "You sure?"

Danny wasn't sure. In fact he was more sure that he didn't want to see this than did. However, in order to hide his uncertainty, he turned the conversation topic towards Dash. "You chicken?"

"I'm not, just..." Sighing, he grinned while pulling down his shorts. What Danny saw made him feel a little bit self-conscious, and he wished he didn't take that dare. It wasn't that Dash was hung and can kill a man with it, or that he was abnormally bigger than Danny or anybody that lived, but it was so defined and shaped in a way that made Danny— "Jealous?" This was said to give the illusion of appearance; unless it's blatantly obvious that's not the case, if you say it looks like one way long enough, the other will begin to believe that it appears that way, like a bully tells a girl she's ugly.

Crossing his legs and pulling down his shirt with a force that wasn't obvious, Danny replied "Meh. You're average."

"That makes you small."

"I am not small!"

He pulled up his shorts."Let's get on with it."

"Truth or dare?" Danny growled, infuriated.

"Truth."

Truth question. Danny wasn't that interested in Dash's secrets, more or less wanting to get this over with and get back to study, and if not that at least have his pants back on. _What can_ _I_ _ask_ _to get_ _this_ _over with_ _?_ "Who do you have a crush on?"

Dash sucked his teeth.

"What?"

"You're so _boring_."

"How?"

"The once-in-a-lifetime chance to _destroy_ me and you ask the _girliest_ question you can think of. This isn't a slumber party, Fentoenail."

"It's not. It's a study group that _you_ wanted to have." Danny looked back at the text books starting a collection of dust.

"Algebra's boring. This is more fun."

"We have a test in a few days."

"The deal was 15 rounds then I'll do it."

"Answer the question! I want to put my pants back on!"

"Paulina."

That much was obvious. Who wouldn't have a crush on Paulina? Danny already knew that his heart but just wanted to move the party along.

"Let's see, what to ask you?" another rule of Dash's is that Danny had to do/say the same of what Dash was supposed to say/do. If Dash did a truth, Danny did a truth too. "How do you masturbate?"

Danny was speechless. He focused his eyes on the clock, to get away from Dash's. '7:29'. 9 minutes have passed for the sake of this game since the last time he checked. When he looked back to Dash who had a grin and an aura of deep interest to him, Danny's face morphed into something another makes when they step on poop. "What?"

"You know what I said."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's a personal question. I know this might come as a shock, but that's the point of a truth question."

"I'm not answering that!"

"You're so boring!"

"I'm not boring. I'm a _normal_ guy who doesn't ask weird—"

"A normal person has a _hobb_ _y_. A normal person has a decent amount of friends in their circle. A normal person has more than 5 people that know they exist. You don't join any clubs, you have 2 weirdos for friends, no one knows who you are or what you want and all that's because you're just a speck of dust floating in the school building. You'll come out Casper High as _boring_ as you came in."

Danny almost laughed at Dash's ignorance. "You don't know me."

"All I need to know is that I can beat you up in a ditch _knowing_ no one will find your body in at least 3 days."

"I'm less boring that you think—"

"Prove it! How do you masturbate, dweeb? What gets the jizz out?"

This was probably one of the most disgusting questions he will ever be asked and it did not help that he was pant-less. "I do it like you do, move my hand up and down, that's it."

"How fast? How hard? When and where, come on! Get into detail! What's your style?"

"Why do you need to—?" Danny realized he wasn't going to get anywhere asking him why he wanted to know this. "Just promise me after this question we can get back to work—"

"Sure whatever." Dash laid his body next to Danny, head rested on his arm with a creepy sense of interest.

"Okay." He couldn't believe he was really going to answer this question. After today, only him and his high school enemy peer will know how he masturbates. "Uh...I usually do it at night...in my room before I go to bed." He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, and wanted any sort of distraction to keep him from revealing the truth. "It helps me go to sleep and I feel refreshed in the morning—"

"Important bits." Dash swirled his wrist in the air.

Danny found himself speechless, tense, and very chilly. He wished there was some reason he can get out of this room without having to lose any respect. He didn't know why he cared to gain any respect from Dash at the moment, and looking back, the reason he didn't what he did was very stupid, but it was something about finally be able to sit in the same lot with Dash without getting shoved into a locker was, again at the time, exhilarating. Although, it will all deplete of Danny didn't say anything in the next 5 seconds.

Grunting, Dash could see right through Danny like a glass wall. "Would ya feel better if I told you how _I_ do it?"

The lump in his throat disappeared, but the other symptoms, including drowsiness and chills, did not leave. "Sure, I guess."

Shameless, he positioned his right hand over his crotch with a hand gesture of holding a pole. He turned his wrist counterclockwise, his hand sideways, then back to resting position to repeat. "I like to play with my head mostly. I usually do it in the bathroom after school or something."

"Why not you're bed?"

"I don't want to jizz on my sheets. Mom'll find out."

"Why don't you get tissues or something? That's what I do."

Instead of talking about how stupid it was to do that, Dash was glad that Danny was willing to share his habits with him. "Now we're getting somewhere. And?"

Danny gulped. "Uh..."

"Come on! I told you mine."

"I know...just...I don't know what to tell you. It's as normal as any other guy, I just..." Danny did a quick gesture of the obvious movements. "Yeah."

"There's _got_ to be something you do differently."

"I don't do anything differently."

"Do you _try_ to do anything differently?"

"If it isn't broke, don't fix it."

"Why keep it the way it is if we can make it better?"

"Dash, I don't need any 'techniques', okay? I just want to get it out the way so I can go to bed."

"Why would you just want to go to bed—?"

"Cause I do!"

They listened to the crickets chirping in outside the window.

"Fenton. Are you ashamed?"

"I'm not." Except that wasn't true. Danny was. After he finishes, he sits in a pit of his own shame for 5 minutes before he goes to sleep, and while he knows in his heart it's not a bad thing, he can't help the voice in the back of his head telling him he should be ashamed of himself. The _last_ thing he needed were ways he can make it more pleasurable. The less pleasurable it is, the less guilty he feels. "I don't want to put that much work into it. That's all."

"But it feels good."

Danny sighed, "Whatever," and reached for his pants on the floor to find it was missing. He looked back at Dash who was holding them in his hand. "Dash!"

"You can't have them back for another turn." Dash grinned.

"Dash you #$%er! I don't want to play anymore—!"

"Then I guess you'll have to do our homework with out pants. It's not so bad. I do it sometimes." He gestured his red boxer briefs with green lining.

Danny hated that he had to keep his powers a secret. There was no where in Dash's basic room he can discretely disappear to within 5 feet without Dash taking it as a disappearing act, considering the angle they were in. Walking outside and coming back in invisible puts him at the risk of being caught by his parents, and there was no worse image than walking out another guys room pants-less. Danny felt too bare to try to fight for them back; there was this nagging fear in the back of his head that Dash will do something 'inappropriate' if he tried; while Dash didn't hold that kind of reputation at school, there's more than enough evidence that day that he might feel like coping a feel the first chance he gets. "Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Is he serious? How dumb is Dash that he lets himself get pulled into this one? "I dare you to give me my pants back." That was a more predictable dare than anything Danny can imagine.

"Okay." Dash knew he was going to say that dare word for word, and was already ready for it. He rolled them to a ball and puts them behind his back. "Now you have to dare."

"I said give me back my pants."

"I will."

"Then give them back!"

"You didn't say _when_ I had to give them back."

Danny felt himself beginning to panic. If Dash did a dare, than Danny..."You said after two turns—"

"Two turns for _you_."

" _You're a jerk_!"

"Do a dare, and get them back."

"What?"

"Masturbate right now."

Danny couldn't utter a word. "Wh—wha—?"

"Masturbate right now. Until you jizz."

All these weird dares and questions leading up to being asked to do something like _that_? "What is wrong with you?"

Dash could understand how come Danny felt weirded out, but he didn't want to look like the actually weird one in this room. He wanted Danny to feel weak, insecure, unworthy of being a true man. "What's wrong with _you_? What's the big deal?"

"What's wrong with _me_? Why are you asking me to do that?"

"What are you so uptight for? Have fun for once!"

"Why are you asking me to do these things—?"

Like lightening, a flash lightened the room and Danny realized this was from Dash's phone. He positioned the screen towards Danny, showing a picture of him with just his shirt and his penis erect. Danny didn't even notice until he looked down himself. "Do it or I'll show the whole school this."

"Dash—!"

" _Do it_!"

"Dash _please_ —!"

"Hm," Dash looked at his phone very smug. "I wonder how my good old friend _Kwan_ would feel seeing the school nerd's member incomparable to a 2 inch dwarf. Or maybe _Paulina_ , or even _better_ , the _**Principle**_ —"

" _Alright_ , _alright_ , _**fine**_!" He took a deep breath, absorbing this. He has to masturbate in front of Dash or have the picture of him being pants-less and erect in Dash's house shown to people he'd rather not let see. "I'm not small just cause I'm an inch shorter than yours."

"More like a foot..." he mumbled, but loud enough for Danny to hear. "You waiting for Christmas?"

With hesitant, cold hands, he reached between his legs and grabbed hold. After a few seconds he felt really paralyzed.

Swallowing fear and dignity, Danny motioned his hands.

Danny felt himself soften. Sex is a combination of arousal at body and arousal at mind, and at mind, he is very scared. He's scared that someone had the power to ruin his life with just 3 taps, and that he's using that power to make him do something like this. Danny didn't want to do this in front of someone like Dash, in front of anyone. He found himself slowly not moving his hand at all and closing his legs. "Dash, I don't want to do this."

"Why not?"

"This is—this feels weird. I can't—"

"What's the big deal? We're both boys."

Looking back, he could have told Dash that this was uncomfortable because this was weird and private he didn't want to share with someone he didn't _like_ that well. But in the moment, Danny, for some reason, felt ashamed for being uncomfortable for something that comes so natural to the coolest guy in school. At the moment, he guesses, he was challenged by Dash's lack of shame and wanted to prove in some way that Danny wasn't afraid of his body either, which he couldn't. "Can I just, not do this? Please?"

Instead of answering, Dash was immediately had his underwear off. One of his legs was over Danny's and the other under in a calmly fashion. "Would you feel more comfortable if I did it too?" Dash looked so shameless and brazened, a trait Danny wished he had about himself.

In reality, Dash's heart was beating out of his chest both from arousal and fear. He hid his discomfort down in a pit in the back of his head to come up again later when it didn't matter anymore. He wanted Danny to see the alpha-male that wasn't ashamed of who he was or what he does as a man, but truthfully hoped Danny was uncomfortable enough to not want to do this anymore so he can put the blame on him. Shoving some more of his discomfort down the pit, he held his penis in his hand at a pace that looked like it was natural for him. He showed Danny his technique in real life, at the pace he usually goes at, unashamed. He grinned at Danny, daring him to back out of the masculine challenge.

It was like lava filmed over Danny's chest, and getting air in his lungs became a more difficult, conscious effort; so hard he found himself breathing through his mouth. Watching Dash mentally activated a stimulus in his groin and he felt an aching desire to touch and rub himself. With shaky hands, he reached for his own penis and held it. He resisted a long, relieved sigh building in his chest as he moved. His eyes closed, and he acknowledged but didn't accept that concentrating on knowing what Dash was doing in front of him was more erotic than knowing what he was doing. Every once in a while, a tingling sensation on his groin would hit Danny and cause him to shiver, and another would last a little bit in his chest and cause him to make a sound through his breathes. Danny lied on the bed and spread his legs as wide as he could.

Dash's coming climax was thanks to Danny, for every little thing he did gave Dash a sensation he couldn't understand. When he shivered, when Dash heard his silent moans, a wave of heat went through his torso from the shoulders down. He flopped his head back and listened to the sounds of wet skin and deep breathing, buckling his hips with the movements of his hand. He too found this weird erotic pleasure from knowing what the other was doing in front of him.

In the back of his head were ten different worries coming in at once—what if someone comes in, will this experience define something about him, is Dash judging his body while he does this—while the main focuses were Dash at that moment and Danny's erotic sensations. Danny opened his eyes for a short moment and turned his attention to Dash's clock. '8:52'. He didn't check to see what time they started this 'circle' but seeing that an hour and some change passed since he last checked shows it's been a long while since either of them climaxed.

Suddenly, Danny's left leg was being pulled up from Dash's movements. Danny opened his eyes to see Dash on top of him, having a facial expression that Danny has never seen before. It looked so lustful and carnal, barbaric and cold. Danny wanted to ask Dash what he was doing or if was thinking what Danny thought he was thinking of doing, but didn't. He was lost in the barbaric blue eyes that had something uncivilized and uncultured to it. For some reason it sent another jolt in Danny's body. From there he closed his eyes and only felt.

Dash could see in Danny's face a paradox innocence and wickedness, and this beautiful mixture of desire and purity. He moved his other hand under Danny's shirt and let just his fingers slip in in case of disapproval. Then he slowly moves his way up to Danny's breast. He felt an erect nipple under his finger tips and pressed hard on it, motioning his fingers in a circle. After seeing the other exhaled the deathly sound of an audible moan, Dash continued this motion.

Out of reflex, Danny lifted his back from the floor for a millisecond. His need for air accelerated at a slow rate, or a fast one, couldn't tell. He shifted his hips every so often, and nearly clawed at his thighs. He knew that these actions and feelings were signs that he was close to an orgasm. He was careful not to make any weird noises or faces because of Dash and a fear of looking feminine; any upcoming moan he made into a sigh and he put in a valuable effort to keep a poker face (probably in vain). Danny's breathing was faster and faster until a mili-second of paralysis overtook his body. He cursed and shook as he rubbed out his orgasm and his semen comes out his urethra. He lasted as long as he could until he as too tired to continue and he slowed down to no movement.

He kept feeling hot liquid coming on him even though his orgasm was over, and realized Dash was ejaculating on him. When it happened, he was too extremely in a bliss to care, but in his mind he was objecting. Lighted-head, Danny couldn't comprehend much of his senses for a few seconds, then felt movement on his stomach, which was Dash's finger mixing the fluids together.

Danny pushed Dash's hand away. "Ew!"

Dash stared at Danny, surprised.

Danny stared at Dash, frustrated. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know..."

"Go get some tissues."

He nodded and proceeded to get his shorts and go outside his room.

Not wanting to get semen on the bed, his clothes, or _other_ places on his body, Danny didn't move. He waited until Dash came back with a roll of tissues to reach for some. However, Dash slapped his hand away and insisted he do it himself. "Dash I can do it—"

"It's fine I got it." He scooped up what he could in one tissue then scooped up the rest in another. He threw it out in a near by trash bin Dash had. "You want to shower?"

He wanted to do a lot of things. He wanted to hit Dash in the face for several reasons, he wanted to take his pants and run out of there, and most of all he wanted any way possible to take back what they did and never mention it again. The headache from stress and the queasy discomfort were coming in on him, and he felt the need to throw up. "Why did we do that?"

He looked at Danny, the post-orgasm face becoming extremely intriguing to him. "I don't know." He swallowed, lying on the his stomach next to Danny. "Did you have fun?"

"I think I did." He always felt indifferent about sex post-orgasm and forgot what he felt during the moment. Maybe it did feel good or it didn't and it was all in Danny's head. He tried to remember what made it a big deal to do it ASAP but couldn't. He tried to remember things he felt while he did it but couldn't. He just remembered it felt good when and after it happened.

"Did you learn something new about yourself today?"

"I've reached the maximum capacity of disgust in my life." Danny can't think of anything more degrading than what he just did. He revealed so much to such an insignificant person who didn't deserve it.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head.

" _I_ learned something."

"What?" He was hoping Dash wouldn't pick on him for any—

"You like nipple rubbing."

Danny then thought back and that random moment Dash moved his fingers in a circular motion on Danny's chest and how he felt a tingle on his groin and warm feeling on his chest. "I told you I don't want any new techniques—"

"Everybody does it, you know. Even your parents."

Danny twisted his face at the disgusting picture he planted in his head. "Don't say that!"

"I'm just saying. You don't have a reason to be ashamed of it."

"I know."

"But?"

"But… I don't know. I just…when I do it, it reminds me how much of a loser I am and… I can _die_ in the next 5 seconds and my last romantic encounter was with my hand and I… I look so vulnerable and I hate it."

"How ya vulnerable?"

Danny couldn't explain it. It was something about 'if someone saw me like this right now, what will they think of me' that made him feel that way. "I don't know."

"You need to stop thinking about stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?"

"You're not bad, Fenton. You're a teenager. Anyone who tells you different is an ass."

Danny chuckled.

"Did it feel better to see me 'vulnerable' too?"

It felt better in ways Danny didn't want to admit. "I guess."

"Then think like that. Whenever you do it, just remember there's at least 50 people within 2 miles doing the same thing—"

"Please stop..." He really hated that reality of what his loved ones and close friends do on a bored day when no on is watching. It gives him chills. "That's gross."

"Used to help me when I first started."

Both boys looked into his blues eyes seeing the human being he saw walking down the school hallways, being star of the football team, passing chemistry like it's nothing, and beamed.

"Can I have my pants back, please?"

His underwear and pants appeared before his eyes and he puts them back on. He noted that is wasn't at a pace as fast as he could make it but at one that was calm and natural, like he didn't have anything to cover. Danny looked up and saw Dash deeply invested in his work, waiting for Danny join, which he did.

"You sure you don't want to shower?"

"I'm fine." he coughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The average teenager doesn't _wake up_ before the sun rises, or at least if they did, Dash wasn't one of them. However, on that morning, he had to after waking up from a dream about sucking Danny off.

In the dream, he was practically in nirvana without a developed background. His earliest recollection of the dream starts with him and Danny sitting with complete darkness surrounding them. Danny smiled from ear to ear as they talked about...something. The next thing Dash knew, he went down on him. He remembered Danny's incomprehensible gibberish about how amazing he was and to never stop. Dash could feel Danny's member inside his mouth, the cylinder shape and the soft but firm texture entering him and exiting his mouth time and time again...

He sharply woke up with a pulsating erection that he immediately went to take care of. With his cellphone in hand, he hurried his way to the bathroom. Once there, he sat on the toilet while keeping the lights off and immediately went to work. Under his boxers, Dash clutched the tip of his penis as his thumb circumscribed the head as fast as he could. He thought about what little he could collect from that dream, but eventually decided to use concrete material.

When he turned his phone on, the light attacked his eyes with the sun's rays. Through the brightness, he managed to unlock his screen and find his photo album app to look through them. There was one album called 'The Amity Holocaust Museum' which had about 16 photos of said museum upfront and pictures of Danny as you scroll further down. Some of them were innocent pictures of him smiling. Others were more erotic for his taste, like Danny stripping his shirt off as he's getting ready for gym. The last picture he took was a few days ago when he threatened Danny to masturbate in front of him.

For a moment he stared at it as he jerked his erection, analyzing every detail. Then, Dash kissed the screen on his phone plentiful times, specifically the place where Danny's penis showed.

That day replayed itself his head, and he could remember every detail as if he were there. He thought of the sounds Danny made, how his body flushed like a red rose, the way his body moved erratically when he climaxed, and how Dash got to cum all over him.

"You look so hot, Danny…" he moaned at the screen. "I wanna f&$* you, Danny…."

His hips buckled as he approached his climax. After scooting back on the toilet, he leaned forward and aimed his penis towards the toilet bowl. The last thing he pictured was Danny's eyes that day before his semen left his body while leaving waves of pleasure on the way out. He leaned on the wall to his left as he waited for the contractions at the base of his shaft to subside.

He kissed the person on the screen on the head before he cleaned up.

* * *

Danny was usually in his room for this. Not only was his room his main territory, but it had a lock on the door, unlike any other intrusive door in his home. Not to mention it was by one of the squeakiest floor boards in the house. Anywhere else in the house, even the Hulk could manage to sneak up on someone. But by his room door, not even the stealthiest of feathers can't be heard before they come in. Although, during nighttime when everyone was sleeping, he didn't have to worry about anyone coming in as often. He just had to do his part of being so quiet, one could hear a pin drop. It was the safest spot in the whole house, and he used to never go anywhere else.

This day was the first time in his life he masturbated in the living room.

On a Saturday morning in April, he woke up before the family and the sun. He wore green basketball shorts and a tank top on the couch down stairs, watching the only source of illumination in the whole house: the TV he watched. He was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head and his knees bent and close to him to fit on the 2 person couch. He thought a documentary about the history of burgers should help him go back to sleep or at least entertain him until he was _suppose_ to wake up. It wasn't a bad show, and the narrator had a calming voice that at least helped him relax.

He wasn't thinking of anything in particular when it happened, but out of nowhere, his penis throbbed to life. The source was unclear to him. Was it the narrator? The cartoony fat businessmen? But he tried not to think about it and hoped it would go away on its own. As time passed, his penis cried for attention more and more, calling out other parts of his body for help like his racing heart and perverted brain that installed pictures of him actually touching it.

Eventually, he gave in and petted his member over his pajama shorts. He sighed at the touch and closed his eyes. "Mmm…" he purred, biting his lip. While swinging his legs open, he slipped his hand under his shorts and rubbed his heated genital underneath. He had a tight breath for each stroke. Each rub sent a stronger surge of electricity around his pelvis and made it harder and harder to resist tightening his grip on his boner as he glided his hand over it.

Before Danny could consider pulling his shorts down, semen came out of him without warning. He threw his head back on the couch as it came out and brought his knees close to him as he got overwhelmed with pleasure. He tried to continue rubbing himself, but was faced with a very intense tingle that made his whole body shiver in a way he couldn't handle, so he left it alone.

He took a moment to recollect his thoughts. _It happened again_ , he thought to himself. The documentary director looked at the audience with judgmental eyes as he talked about how we need to make a universal effort to reduce the amount of sodium in mainstream burgers. He practically stared at Danny as he committed the act. He was glaring at him for it.

He turned away from the TV and stared at the brown couch cushions instead. Tightening himself into a ball, he held his forearms and allowed himself to shiver as the moment repeated itself in his head over and over.


End file.
